


The Debate

by Sunset_Swerve_76



Series: JATP One-Shots [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Swerve_76/pseuds/Sunset_Swerve_76
Summary: Summary: Luke, Alex, Reggie, and Bobby have a debate during lunchSetting: School Cafeteria 1993Warnings: NoneWords: 1,447
Series: JATP One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115450
Kudos: 11





	The Debate

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Luke, Alex, Reggie, and Bobby have a debate during lunch
> 
> Setting: School Cafeteria 1993
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Words: 1,447

"Heys guys!" Luke greeted Booby, Alex, and Reggie as he sat down at the lunch table next to Alex. "What are we talking about?"

"Alex says he saw a ghost last night!" Reggie exclaims excitedly.

"Really Alex? C'mon, I thought you were better than this," Luke responded with a sigh.

"Hey!, What's that supposed to mean?" Alex asked offended.

"Ghosts aren't real babe," Luke stated planting a kiss on Alex's cheek before taking a bite of his pizza.

"Maybe you should hear his story. It might change your mind," Bobby chimed in.

"I doubt it, but whatever. What happened Alex?" Luke turned to the boy next to him.

"Ok, so I was laying in my bed peacefully sleeping when I heard my doorknob turning at like 3 am. My door opened but when I got up to check there was nobody there, so I went back to bed. When I laid down though the door closed. How do you explain that?"

"It was probably Layla messing with you," Luke shrugged.

"Oh come on you really think my older sister would be awake at 3 o'clock in the morning just to mess with me? You know how she likes her beauty sleep." Alex responded quickly.

"You guys really think it was a ghost?" Luke questioned the rest of the band.

"Yes!" Reggie shouted causing a couple of heads to turn towards their table. "Sorry, yes!" He said quieter but with the same level of excitement in his voice. "What else could it be? Alex said nobody was there when he checked."

"Bobby, You've always been sensible," Luke started as Bobby nodded in response. "Do you believe these two clowns?"

"I mean why not?" Bobby said with a shrug. "It's not like we haven't all had our share of weird things happen that we can't really explain. Do you remember when we were practicing last week and we heard those noises in the loft?"

"Or when your box of guitar picks fell off the shelf but nobody was over there to knock them over?" Alex added.

"I think it's settled ghosts are real, the studio is haunted, and the ghost who is haunting the studio followed Alex home last night," Reggie stated matter of factly.

"Ghost's aren't real!" Luke shouted as the bell rang signifying the end of lunch.

"You know what I'll prove it. I'm going to be a little late to practice!" Reggie called as he walked away from the group and towards his next class.

***

Bobby sat on the floor in front of the couch that was taken up by Luke and Alex who were cuddled against each other while they all waited for Reggie to arrive at the studio for practice. Suddenly, the double doors opened, and in skipped Reggie.

"Hi!" He exclaimed as he sat down on the floor on the other side of the table in front of the couch. Luke and Alex broke apart as they both sat up.

"So, you want to explain why you are late and how you are going to prove ghosts are real?" Luke asked crossing his arms.

"Yep! I am late because I had to run home before coming here so I could get this," Reggie opened his backpack and pulled out a rectangular box with the word OUIJA in big black letters across the front, "and this is how I am going to prove ghosts are real."

"What is that?" Luke asked

"It's an ouija board. You use it to talk to spirits. Reg why do you have this?" Bobby responded to the confused looking boy.

"I bought it a few years ago because my little brother Logan thought his room was haunted," Reggie responded.

"So you bought something so that he could talk to the ghost that was haunting him?" Alex asked with wide eyes.

"I wanted to show him the ghost was friendly," Reggie responded before pouting, " We couldn't make contact though."

"Because ghosts aren't real!" Luke interrupted.

Reggie stuck his tongue out at the boy. "It's just been sitting under my bed for a while, but now I have another excuse to use it," he said happily as he opened the box to reveal the dark brown piece of wood with letters, numbers, and the words yes and no etched into it.

"So how does it work?" Alex asked eyeing the board anxiously.

"So we all put two fingers on this little pointer thing here, which is called the planchette, and then we move it around in a circle to warm it up, and then we just ask if there are any spirits in the room, and they will move the planchette so we can talk with them. Simple as that" Reggie responded setting the planchette down on the center of the board.

"Simple as that," Alex mumbled under his breath, not taking his eyes off the board. Luke reached over and rested his hand on top of his boyfriends.

"Hey, there is no need to worry because ghosts aren't real," he said directing the last part to Reggie who already had his fingers on the pointer. "Let's get this over with shall we?" he pulled Alex's hands toward the center of the board as they all copied Reggie's finger placement. Reggie started to move the planchette in a circle before speaking.

"Are there any spirits in this room?" He questioned. A couple of seconds passed and the planchette didn't move.

"See I told you ghosts aren..." Before luke could finish his sentence the planchette started to move to the top left corner of the board where the word yes was written. Everyone gasped and Reggie smiled widely at Luke.

"Ghosts aren't real huh?" he said with a smirk. "What is your name?" Reggie asked the spirit.

"S-A-L-L-Y," The Spirit spelled.

"Why hello Sally," Reggie said.

"H-I," Sally responded.

The conversation continued for half an hour. Reggie asked Sally questions, Sally responded, and the other three boys stared at the board in shock. Suddenly, Alex asked if he could ask Sally a question and Reggie nodded.

"Was that you who opened my door last night?" Alex asked nervously. The planchette moved again hovering over the YES. Alex felt his breath get caught in his throat. "W-why? Why did you follow me home?" he asked quietly.

"F-R-I-E-N-D" Sally responded.

"You wanted to be my friend?" Alex questioned. The planchette moved to the YES yet again. "Well friends don't usually wake friends up at 3 am," Alex said causing the other boys to laugh. "But, although it kind of freaks me out, I'll be your friend Sally. Feel free to come over anytime" Alex laughed along with the boys this time.

"Are you cheating on me with a ghost?" Luke asked looking at Alex.

"Never," Alex said placing a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

"What Alex said goes for all of us and the studio as well!" Reggie chimed in.

"T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U" Sally spelled.

"Anytime!" Reggie said with a smile.

"We should probably get to practicing guys," Bobby interrupted.

"You're right. We'll talk soon Sally!" Reggie said.

"B-Y-E," Sally spelled.

Reggie instructed the boys on how to close the board and they did so. Reggie put the board back in the box and placed the lid on it.

"So Luke do you believe us now?" Reggie asked as he set the board on one of the shelves in the garage for easier access the next time they wanted to talk to Sally.

"Fine. You guys were right. Ghosts are real and the studio is haunted," Luke said as he fell back on the couch pulling Alex with him.

"Told ya so!" Reggie said as he threw a pillow at the two boys. "Now get up we have to practice."

"Ugh fine," Luke rolled his eyes.

"Do you think Sally stayed to hear us practice?" Alex questioned. As if on cue Luke's box of guitar picks on the other side of the room fell over spilling everywhere.

"I guess she did," Bobby said as the rest of the boys laughed.

"I'm not picking those up!" Luke yelled as Alex started the count in for their song "Now or Never". When the song ended Luke looked back over to the spot on the shelf where his, now back upright and full, box of guitar picks sat.

"Thank you, Sally"

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! Should I do more conversations between the boys and Sally? Or something where the boys meet Sally once they become ghosts? Let me know if guys think in the comments.
> 
> Tomorrow I will be posting the first part to another mini one-shot series called The Pranks. In the meantime, please vote and comment!
> 
> Until Tomorrow Fantoms!


End file.
